She Had Kept Many Secrets
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: While Sam and Dean are in town on a case, Dean hooks up with a local lady that he meets by accident.


She sat on her front step, looking up the road. There wasn't much traffic in this small town. She knew she could wait inside and be able to hear the Impala in enough time to get outside. She just didn't want to miss out on the fluttering in her stomach each time she saw that black car and knew Dean was driving.

She heard the rumble of the motor and smiled to herself. It was difficult not to just jump up and run to meet him at the curb. She stood up when the tires ground on the gravel by the gutter to a stop. She didn't step toward him at first, she just took in the sight.

Dean's leather jacket, dark sunglasses that hid those beautiful eyes, and that smile that she found hard to resist. The way his wrist rested on the top of the steering wheel, how he always managed to look comfortable and cool, something she couldn't do.

She took a few steps toward the car and Dean unfolded himself as he got out of the car. She heard the door close and she almost took it for a starting gun and raced to his arms. Instead, she watched him walk over to meet her. He moved gracefully. It may or may not be cool for a guy to move gracefully, but it sure looked good on him.

Dean didn't waste any time with words. As soon as he was within arm's reach, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She was grinning and kissing back. She loved how direct he could be at times.

She reached her hands up to his shoulders and stretched upward to be closer to him. She was memorizing the feel of his lips, the scent of his aftershave and the little bit of stubble that sometimes grazed her lips. She knew he wouldn't be in town long. She just wanted to remember everything about him and her time spent with him.

She loved how she felt when she was with him. She didn't feel so old, down deep in her bones. She wasn't concentrating on medical issues or being a mom. She was able to be herself again, just Tiana.

The last half a dozen years hadn't been easy for her. She had a wonderful son with quite a few medical issues. She'd spent most of her time in the hospital with Luke, either waiting in a surgical waiting room for hours on end or trying to catch just a little bit of sleep in a sleeping chair. Those things weren't very comfortable, but when she was exhausted enough she could sleep on anything.

Dean didn't know about Luke, or that she was a single mom. He didn't know that she had a responsible, dependable boyfriend who lived out of town and that they'd been talking marriage. Responsible and dependable were good qualities, they really were. She just wanted to feel young again--just for al little bit. That's why she was in her front yard in Dean's arms.

She met Dean accidentally. He bumped into her on Main Street, looking for Sam. When he turned to apologize, she saw that smile and that was it. She knew Dean was a flirt. She didn't care. She couldn't remember what line he had used to get her number and get her to go out with him, she just remembered going with his little game. It had made her heart beat a little faster, when it usually only did that out of worry. She knew she was risking her relationship with Connor, but it was something she felt she needed to do for herself. In her mind, she wasn't actually going behind Connor's back. She would stay in the relationship and be faithful to him to her dying day--except for this once.

Everything had lined up for her. Her sister said she could take Luke for a few days and Luke was excited to go. Connor wasn't going to be making the trip down for at least another week. So when Dean called her later that day to arrange a date, she had all her bases covered. She'd already called Connor like she did every night. He didn't usually call later on because Luke would be asleep and he didn't want to wake him.

She had taken special pains to look good for Dean. She didn't have the 'in' clothes because she rarely bought herself clothes. They didn't have the extra money and clothes weren't high on her list of priorities. She dug out her make-up that was more than a year old and hardly used. She applied it as best as she could remember. It had been so long since she'd styled her hair, she wasn't sure what she could do with it. She decided on leaving it long and sweeping it back from her face with a decorated barrette. She even put on perfume, something she rarely ever did. It made her feel pretty.

She kept her body pressed to Dean's even as they broke off the kiss.

"How was your day?" she couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice.

"You were the highlight of it. Did you find your brother?"

"Yeah," he moved and put one arm around her waist as he led her to the car. "Sam can be a bit of a geek. He was nose deep in a book at the library."

"Did he find what he needed?" she knew their library didn't have much.

"Not really."

"So how long do you think you'll be in town?"

"Probably a couple of days more." He got that knowing smile," Why, did you think you might want to see me again?"

"Let's have date number one first before we decide that," she gave him a quick peck before sitting down in the passenger seat.

Dean closed the door. "I think we'll decide on another date," he said to himself as he walked around the car .

Xxxx

They went to grab a burger and Tiana noticed that table manners weren't Dean's high point. She also realized that he could really eat. She wondered how he kept so fit and trim with what he was putting away.

Their next stop was a scary movie. Tiana didn't go to movies anymore. She rented some but they were usual children's movies for Luke. Connor had a good heart but he was more of a homebody. He loved her and Luke. He never thought that she might need to go out, or have a compliment thrown her way every now and then. He was fine with renting movies they all could watch. Sometimes Tiana yearned for more.

They settled into the uncomfortable seats. Dean put his arm around her and she snuggled in closer. Dean played with her hair. Just his close proximity to her distracted her from the movie. When he brushed his knuckles along her jaw, she decided she'd rent the movie later if she really wanted to. She turned her head toward Dean, finding him already posed to kiss her.

She let herself go. She fell into the moment instead of worrying about the future. She kissed him. His lips were soft. He slid his tongue over her lip and she parted her lips to allow him in. She matched him with her sense of urgency. She was usually restrained, but not tonight. She didn't have to be tonight.

When they stopped to catch their breath, she had one hand gripping his hair and the other behind his neck. She didn't remember putting them there. Both of them were breathing heavy. She was kneeling on her seat, and their foreheads pressed together as they breathed.

"Want to go somewhere?" he whispered.

"Yes." She wanted it more than anything.

"Back to your place?"

"No." She didn't want him to pick up on her secrets.

"Okay," he kissed her for a few moments," let's go."

She held back a giggle as they made their way out of the theater. She was holding Dean's hand and he was rubbing his thumb on hers. The constant reminder of unspoken promises made her heart beat in her ears.

They pulled up to a motel on the edge of town. "Here we are," Dean apologized for the state of the motel. "It's not the Ritz."

"It's fine," she replied.

Dean squeezed her hand, "Let's go in."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was working on the computer when they walked in. "Movie got over early," he made an observation.

"It wasn't any good, so we split," Dean gave Sam that smile. Sam could see what was going on. She had a flushed face and puffy lips.

"I was just going to grab a bite to eat," Sam said as he put his computer in his bag. "Nice to meet you--"

"Tiana," Dean offered.

"Tiana," Sam finished. "Maybe I'll see you again."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Tiana was very polite, realizing that Sam was getting kicked out of his room because of her.

The door closed and Dean stood behind Tiana holding her close with his hands on her waist. He started with kissing her ear. Then, one hand held her hair aside so he could kiss her neck. She twisted around to face him when she couldn't take it anymore.

Tiana felt sensations she'd never felt. Dean's hands worked magic on her body. When he stopped, she looked at him. "Just getting a condom," he moved toward the dresser.

"You don't need one," her words stopped him.

"What?"

"I'm on the pill and haven't been with anyone in quite a while. If you're worried about being clean, get one. If you're not, please come back to bed."

Very rarely had Dean ever had the chance to be with a woman without a barrier. He was not going to pass up this chance. Besides, she had a honest face. So, he shed the rest of his clothing and then helped Tiana with hers.

After an enjoyable time, Dean drove Tiana home. He walked around and opened her car door. She took his hand as he helped her get out. Then, he crushed him to her as he kissed her. He whispered, "I don't think you're a good influence on me, Tiana. I'm ready to go again. I think you could physically harm me, dehydration or something."

She looked up at his smile, "Really think so?"

"You busy tomorrow?"

"Why," she asked playfully," Do you want to try out the dehydration idea?"

"Maybe," he laughed a little. "I was thinking more like a picnic supper."

"Sounds good."

"I'll even bring the food," he said. "Same time?"

"Sure," she kissed him and then started to walk her to the door. "You don't need to. I know Sam is waiting to get back to the hotel."

"I'll just make sure you get in safe, then," he compromised. "Goodnight, Tiana."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Xxxxxxxxx

They made love many times while Dean was in town. They had a picnic. Then, they laid on the blanket under the stars and let Sam stay at the motel. She had some bug bites from that, but it was new to her and she wouldn't have traded that experience.

They went to the carnival and were heavily engrossed in their kissing on the Ferris wheel. Sam stayed at the carnival and Dean picked him up after dropping Tiana off.

Dean's last night in town, they were back at the motel. When Dean shut off the car at her house, Tiana allowed him to go inside. She had felt like she was lying by omission and just wanted to show Dean who she really was.

Dean saw the kids items and she told him about Luke. He asked some questions and she told him about how her life had been with him. She filled in all of the blanks except Connor. Dean didn't need to know about him.

Dean was amazed at the life she had. He still found her very attractive, possibly even more than before because of how strong she was. Dean didn't make it back to the hotel that night. Tiana was able to make memories in the comfort of her own bed. Memories that would fuel her imagination through difficult days and provide an escape when times were too hard.

Tiana awoke with Dean's arm around her. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She wanted to take a picture of him but felt that it would be an intrusion into his privacy. She was only allowed to see him this defenseless when she was defenseless, too. After Dean was ready to go, she did take a couple of pictures of him and his car. She tried not to cry as she kissed him goodbye. Her hands moved all over him. Wanting him to stay, knowing he couldn't. She stood in her front yard until she couldn't see the Impala anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiana and Connor got married a couple months later. Tiana was pregnant, so Connor did the honorable thing. When Tiana told him she was pregnant, Connor was shocked because they'd always used a condom. He didn't want to chance having a child that could possibly have special needs like Luke. It would just be too much for him.

Tiana sat on her porch swing, working on a baby blanket. Connor had assumed that one of the condoms didn't work. She knew better, but she'd never tell.


End file.
